


Part of Your World

by RuneOak



Series: A Good Fever Series [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied Slash, Kid Fic, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is essentially a part of the Emrys' household now. Mother and son take care of him when he's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Boys are...13, I guess.

  
Hunith had never seen Arthur like this before. He was sitting on her couch, hands curled around his knees, face looking lost and small amongst all the cushions and blankets.

Merlin had dragged him in a few minutes ago, and Hunith had been alarmed to see him crying but one look from Merlin had made her hesitate on her way to confront him and ask about it. She had instead made her way into the kitchen to make them some tea, worrying about Arthur and marveling about her own son's growing maturity.

Merlin had come into the kitchen shortly and explained about Morgana running away from home. Hunith hadn't known what to think about that either. Morgana and Arthur had both been under Uther's strict regiment at home, but she knew they were close to each other.

She had peeped into the living room as Merlin went back, and her heart clenched painfully at the sight of the confident boy looking shattered on the couch. As she looked on, though, she was again struck with wonder at how close the two boys had become. Merlin placed the cups of tea on the tea and immediately reached out for Arthur. With Arthur's head cradled in his arms, he started murmuring softly in his ears. Arthur had not stopped shaking, but seemed visibly calmer. Hunith knew that Arthur tried not to wear his emotions on his sleeves, something that he had probably inherited from his father, but Morgana had left him shattered.

She couldn't stay in the kitchen any longer, her mother's heart longing to take care of the darling child who had been her son's companion in every step for so long. She walked to the couch and laid her hand on his golden head.

"Arthur," she called, pulling him gently toward her. She was pleasantly surprised when he immediately let go of Merlin and hugged her tight. She held on.

"Shh. It'll get better, darling," she said, rubbing circles on his back.

"…my mum… and then Morgana…" Arthur mumbled into her shoulder.

"None of it is your fault, Arthur," Merlin spoke up, sounding like this wasn't the first time he had said that. "Mum, tell him," he pleaded her.

"Arthur, anyone would be lucky to have you as her son," Hunith told him gently, letting go to look at him. “I know I would,” she added.

Arthur’s eyes widened on hearing that, as if he hadn’t believed it to be true before he heard it from Hunith. She smiled at him, trying to reassure.

“I told you!” Merlin exclaimed. “And hey Mum, I told him I would share you with him. That’s okay right?”

Hunith knew they were probably too old to play such childish games, but Arthur looked like he needed the assurance. She did not hesitate before pulling him into another hug. “Of course, dear,” she said to Merlin.

When she pulled apart again, Arthur had a faint smile on his face.  
“Shut up, Merlin,” he said, although he couldn’t hide the pleased look on his face.

Hunith got the feeling that the time for tears was momentarily over, so she got up from the couch briskly and said, “Alright boys, drink your tea before it gets cold.”

“Yeah,” she heard Merlin say as she started to leave. “And then we’ll go upstairs and have a whole evening of GTA—“

“Absolutely not,” Hunith interrupted. “You promised to clear the snow in front of the garage today, Merlin, remember?”

“Muuuuum!”

“Oh, and Arthur dear, as your first day as part of the Emrys household, you get a day off. Come get some cookies while you finish _inspecting_ Merlin at his job, okay dear?”

Arthur’s weak chuckle then was music to the ears of both mother and son.

 

 


End file.
